


Finding Another Way

by BrendaA



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaA/pseuds/BrendaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I make no apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Another Way

_“Nemo!”_

Marlin swam in a blind frenzy along the reef, calling out to whomever he saw. “Has anyone seen my son, Nemo? I’ve got to find Nemo! Something’s happened to him! Nemo!” Even though he had seen Nemo being taken into the boat, he could not help it. He had to try and find hm. Every flash of movement seemed as though it could be his little son, and knowing that it wouldn’t be did not stop his eyes from seeking for that small orange figure.

On and on he swam, crazy with grief and fear. “Anyone! Have you seen Nemo? Have you seen my son?” He ducked around a rock protrusion and ran into a small yellow and blue fish.

“Aaahh! Help!” The other fish screamed, then righted himself from the impact. “Oh! I thought you were a shark.”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Marlin said, shaking his head. He was a little dizzy himself. “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to find my son – Nemo – he looks like me only smaller –”

“Oh! Is he lost?” Marlin realized that although they were about the same size, the other fish was clearly younger than him – not much older than Nemo, probably.

“No, he’s not lost – well, not lost like you mean it – he didn’t lose himself – he was taken.”

“Taken?” The blue-striped fish was plainly horrified. “Gee, that’s awful. Was it a shark? There was just a really, really big shark in that old shipwreck – we barely got away. I mean, the shark was like _Raar, raar_ and we had to squeeze through a hole that was too small for it, and we only just made it-”

“NO!” Marlin shouted. Sharks were what he had always feared when it came to Nemo’s safety; he had never imagined there could be something so much worse. “No, it wasn’t a shark. It was a human.”

“A _human?!”_ the other fish yelped. “Not on… not on a – a _hook?”_

“No, not a hook…” He’d never even thought of that. One heard stories of humans with hooks, but they didn’t seem to ever actually take place on his part of the reef.

“It was a human in the water. It just sort of… scooped him up and carried him off in a… _boat._ ”

“Oh…” The other fish was properly horrified. “Uh, I don’t know much about boats when they’re still – up _there_ _–_ but I know someone who knows a lot about humans. She knows this seagull… Come on, if anyone can think of something she can.”

Marlin felt a thread of hope. “You really think so?”

“Oh, yeah! She can do _anything_. Come on!” The yellow-and-blue fish darted off toward a large formation of rocks. “I think she’s still in here.  
 _A-ri-el!”_


End file.
